The Girl Who's Tongue Is Made Out of Thorns
by GTheRantingGriffin
Summary: Shiva Carter, A Native American girl, from Wilcox is moved to Ruckersville after landing a job transfer. She works under a comic book artist and publisher known as Ian Brandon Anderson. Little does she know, she becomes a target of Christian Weston Chandler's attics.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One: A few setbacks

It was just another autumn morning here in Arizona. The sun had barely rose over the horizon. I heard the neighbor chicken's crow right across the road. _Great another day of loading the U-Haul trailer fun._ I grumbled angrily to myself. I slicked my long, brown hair back into a pony tail. I then slipped into my Red U of a T-shirt and blue basketball shorts. I grabbed my glass off of the table. In case you don't know, hi, my name is Shiva. I have been living on my own for a while but I recently got a job transfer over to Ruckersville. I don't know why my company wanted to send me to the middle of hick country. According to Google maps there isn't anything within miles of where I'm living at. Apart from this one house that sits at 14 Branchland Court. I find it creepy that such a house would sit there but, whatever. It wasn't something that I would concern myself with.

I only had the living room to pack up and then I was ready to get the hell out of "middle of buttfuck nowhere." I was happy to go live in a forest climate for once. Let me tell you living in the desert for long periods of time is enough to drive anyway coyote crazy. The huge hauler growled to live. The drive from Wilcox, Arizona to Ruckersville, Virginia took me about two weeks. Dealing with traffic in the large cities, taking breaks, sleeping, factored into the amount of time it took to get there. I was greeted by the lush, dark green landscape. The trees stood over the hauler waiting to fall down on it. I pulled into an empty house that was right across from where my newest neighbors were. I got out of the hauler once it was backed up to the garage. I felt the small hairs on my skin prick up slowly. I turned around to see the blinds in the house across the street slowly move. I shook my head and flipped off whoever the fucking freak was that was watching me. I didn't need a country hick staring at me while I was unloading.

The autumn air was enough to keep me from overheating. My house was soon packed to the roof with boxes. I slammed the garage door shut and locked it. It seemed strange to be in a huge house by myself. I managed to rent out a lovely one bed, one bath house that was about 415 square feet. In other words, enough for me to live in. I made mental note to call the utilities company once I got to the hotel. I had barely walked outside when I saw a shadow move across the front of the U-Haul trailer. "oh you have got to be fucking kidding me." I snapped under my breath. "ey! Fuck off!" I yelled. The shadow stopped. It looked over its fat shoulders to stare at me. "the hell do you think you're doing?" I asked. I'm from the middle of the desert, one thing you don't do is go on someone's property. The shadow straightened up. It seemed very slow with its movements. Whatever the hell this thing was, I've never seen a normal human being move like that. "well hello there pretty lady." It said in a high pitched voice. The skin on the back of my neck prickled. This thing smelled and when I say smelled, I meant of something close to a rotting corpse in the middle of the sun. "hi can I help you?" I questioned. "oh…uh…I was just wanting to say hello." He sighed. I raised an eyebrow. My hands sat on my hips. "oh really? Is there a reason why your trying to peek in through my window? Cause bro let me tell you something: One thing I was taught while living in the hood is that no man goes lookin through no window without first askin." The shadow seemed unfazed by the amount of malice that rolled off of my tongue. I noticed that he just stood there for a long period of time. I raised an eyebrow again. "did I just speak Spanish? Hello? It's short for get lost." I snapped. He just shrugged. "bye bye." Was all that he said as he slaughtered off.

I quickly drove away from the house. The people in this town must be fucking crazy. What kind of greeting was that? What man stands on a girl's property for long periods of time with no explanation? The town itself was just about fifteen minutes from where I lived. I pulled into a Holiday Inn parking lot. I noticed a black haired gentlemen wearing a long jacket standing outside. I quickly got out of the hauler. The air went across of my face in enough time for me to realize the foul stench that came off of my body. "mother fuck-" I shook my head. "fuckin' hell." I tried my best to sneak past the black haired man. He took one whiff of me. "seems like you've been near the Chan household." He remarked. "The…Chan?" I asked. The man just nodded. He wrote down a number on the back of a notecard. "here. I can tell your not from around here." He ran a finger under his nose. He had a look of disgust on his face. "take a shower before he finds you." I just nodded shyly. My legs took longer strides getting to the lobby. The receptionist looked up. "oh yes are you Ms. Shiva Carter?" she questioned in a rather polite tone. I gave a nod of my head. She cracked a smile. "Mr. Anderson has already paid for your room." She said as she handed me the key. "he's also told me that he's left you his number and to call him once you arrived." I cracked a small grin. I had heard Mr. Anderson was rather nice. I didn't know he would this sort of thing for his employees.

The room he had got me was the penthouse suite. My jaw hit the floor in disbelief. I don't know who's dick I sucked to deserve this but as sure as hell I was not going to question it. The phone sat on the table nearest to the front door. There was a tiny gold business card with Ian Brandon Anderson, written in black font. The number that Ian had given me was similar to the one the black haired man had given me. I quickly dialed the number and waited. After about three rings, the caller picked up. "oh hey Shiva I'm glad to see you've made it safely. How's Ruckersville treating you?" asked a male voice over the phone. "it's a little unsettling. I came across a weird ass neighbor." I heard Ian chuckle under his breathe. "I see you came across Chris. Oh dear I hope he wasn't too much trouble." I rolled my eyes. "unless standing creepily outside my door is his way of saying hello, then yes he gave me nothing but trouble." Ian just laughed some more. "I'll tell you more about him later but right now let's focus on your first big task. I'm running out of story material to use for my comic. I called you down here to see if you could potentially help with the issue." I smiled a bit. "I could work something out for you. When do you want the idea brought to you?"

Ian looked at his calendar. "no later then Wednesday of next week…."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: A story that changes millions

The rest of the week went by like usual. The power company turned on the lights, the water company came out, ya know the usual stuff that happens when you move? The last person I was waiting on was the Satellite company. The van parked into the driveway. A Hispanic male came out wielding the DISH Network uniform, a clipboard, and a box of wiring walked up to the door. He rings the doorbell. "come on in the door is already unlocked!" I shouted from the computer room. The man walked in. "Ms. Carter?" he called. "just down the hall and to the left!" I yelled back. The man walked into my room. "I'm here to install your Satellite service." I smiled kindly at him. "go ahead and do your job. I know what you're here to do." He smiled back at me. He went to leave the room when I stopped him. "can I get you anything to drink?" I offered. "it's really cold outside." He gave a nod. "I've got tea, hot chocolate, coffee." He thought for a moment. "been awhile since I've had hot chocolate." I put a cup into the microwave and watched the water slowly begin to boil. "so I've noticed that you live close to the Chandlers." The name set my head reeling again. "yeah I've noticed. The two really don't seem like the neighborly type." I added. The tone of my voice taking a rather sour turn. "oh yeah, Mr. Chandler isn't a real nice fellow. He's a racist and homophobic prick." The microwave pinged grabbing my attention. "I know my boss mentioned that he was going to tell me more about the guy. I suppose you can tell me a bit more since you're here."

The both of us sat at the dining room table. The man takes a sip of his drink. "I'm Santos." He said holding out his hand. "Shiva." He smiled kindly. "well I haven't worked for the company long but I've heard many stories about the Chandler household. The guy apparently lives alone kind of like you do. His mother and father passed away some time ago." I took a sip of my tea waiting for him to continue. "this guy is a freak. I mean his way of trying to attract girls is totally wrong. My employer told me that he would sit inside of malls with a sign until he was eventually banned from these places." I shook my head. "he's lucky I didn't spot him in one of those malls. I would have fucking leveled his face." Santos laughed. "I better get to work but if you're interested in knowing more the cwcki has more information." I gagged a bit on my tea. "thanks I'll keep that in mind." Santos headed off to go do his job. I sat in front of my computer. The screensaver bounced around the screen slowly. I ran my finger across the trackpad waking the computer up. "why do I care so much about this Chris-Chan kid? He's just an entitled asshole." I was then hit with an idea. I quickly pulled up a word document and the Google Chrome web browser. I searched the Cwcki up on Google to find a lot of results. The main page was the first result I clicked on. I sighed under my breath. "this guy is a fucking sociopath." I clicked on the article all about Chris Chan himself.

Minutes quickly turned into an hour's worth of searching. Santos came back in. "okay ma'am the service is up." I slowly turned around. I tried my best to keep normal but after the shit I've just seen, that was not going to happen. "great." Santos walked me through the setup and how everything worked. "takes Santos. I'll make sure to leave you a good review." I promised. He waved at me as he pulled out of the driveway. I let out a sigh of relief as the feeling of being alone at last settled in. The blinds to the Chandler house parted again. Christian watched Shiva through the blinds. "oh yeah she's a spunky one. She's also the kind of girl I would love to lay my hands on." A snake-like smile slowly spread across his lips. He watched Shiva a bit more before stepping away from the window. He grabbed a crayon and a piece of paper. "oh Sonichu. I wonder how I can ever win her heart." A yellow mist appeared behind him. "I don't know father. Perhaps me and Rosy can follow her around a bit to find out more." Chris waved Sonichu off. The grotesque skin showed against the pale orange light. "no I'll think of a better idea. For now, alert the rest of Cwcville. I have found my new heart sweet."

I typed up the new story idea into the Word document before leaning back in my chair. Tomorrow I was supposed to show this off in front of Mr. Anderson. I only hoped he would approve of this such idea. I turned out the lights in the house, leaving only the lamp on in my room. My body hit the mattress sighing in relief. Sleep couldn't come fast enough. I slept like a rock for most of the night with the help of a white noise generator I had sitting on the night stand. The alarm sounded around five am like usual. I tossed on my black polo shirt, black slacks, and my Reebok hoodie. I quickly downed breakfast and grabbed my laptop. I put my items into the back of the company car I was using. I quickly looked over my shoulder to find Chris in his front yard. He seemed to be staring at the ground. I sighed with relief. At least he was keeping his distance from me. I made sure to honk the horn at him as I drove off. I hoped that a loose rock from the road hit him. I wasn't going to deal with his antics today. The drive to work was rather quiet until I noticed a small black dot about five miles behind me. I lowered the rearview mirror. The black dot showed blue. I saw a small autobot decal on the hood. "oh you have got to be shitting me not this asshole again." I muttered as I floored it. The engine in the charger growled to life. I went from 0-125 in a matter of minutes. I eyed the car to find it gone. I sighed with relief dropping my speed.

I pulled up in front of a 36 story building. I handed the car off to be parked. I made sure to grab my jacket and laptop from the back. The receptionist was the first person to greet me. "Mr. Anderson is in the conference room. He's been rather eager to see you." I nodded. I followed the receptionist to the conference room. "Mr. Anderson, your six o'clock is here." She whispered. He turned around slowly in his chair. He turned the TV off. "ah Ms. Carter I was expecting you. We have much to discuss…"


End file.
